


alguma coisa

by MillsLesley



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley





	

Hellen havia acabado de iniciar seus estudos sobre o oculto num geral quando acabou conhecendo Tyler ainda no ensino médio, dois adolescentes completamente inconsequentes na época, ela se esforçava ao máximo para tentar ser o mais séria possível já que realmente queria ter esta oportunidade de estudar mais sobre as "artes" num geral, ele, enquanto isso, não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo só pensava em curtir a vida junto dos amigos e as garotas que passavam por sua vida rapidamente sem nenhum comprometimento. Aquele era o primeiro ano de Hellen no ensino médio e sua curiosidade sobre o reino espiritual havia começado no ano anterior quando sua avó acabou morrendo, a velha era conhecida como uma "bruxa" desde que a garota se lembra como gente mas era uma real pena já que nenhuma dessas acusações na verdade era falsa, a mesma realmente era uma bruxa não continuava toda as suas práticas pela idade avançada mas em sua juventude havia feito parte de um círculo e tomou partido em muitos rituais um tanto quanto questionáveis, e foi exatamente assim que Hellen acabou tomando gosto pela coisa, no dia em que seus pais estavam limpando a casa da velha para vender a maioria de seus pertences para algum tipo de bazar ou apenas jogar fora dependendo de seu estado num geral, e entre esses antigos pertences a garota encontrou um estranho livro com a capa feita de um couro preto como a noite e alguns estranhos detalhes que pareciam como nós feitos de metal por toda a lombada do mesmo o que tomou toda a atenção da jovem estranhamente, como se algo a mandasse abrir o livro que estava a sua frente, e com sua mente fraca a mesma cedeu a tentação e o abriu, nas primeiras páginas haviam alguns símbolos que ela já havia visto em alguns lugares da casa era o brasão do antigo círculo ao qual a velha havia participado, logo depois havia algo que mais pareciam como regras de "uso" do que qualquer outra coisa, nada disso a importava no momento já que não faziam o menor sentido para sua pequena mente, logo mais a frente a mesma notou alguns inscrições um pouco mais tremidas, como se tivessem sido feitas em algum tipo de correria, descrevia alguns rituais para contatar os mortos e alguns outros para se ver o "outro lado do véu" aquelas palavras chamaram a atenção da garota de uma forma hipnotizante o que a fez esconder o livro dentro do carro de seus pais antes que o jogassem fora. Após a limpeza da casa a mesma chegou em casa e correu para o quarto junto do livro, começou a ler tudo que poderia encontrar sobre aquele tipo de livro, sobre os símbolos e outras coisas mais que poderiam ajuda-lá a entender do que raios sua avó estava falando, nada fazia muito sentido mas a sua curiosidade falava mais alto naquele momento, desde então ela com toda a certeza não foi a mesma como se a sua ligação espiritual com sua avó estivesse mais forte do que nunca, até mesmo as caminhadas que pareciam ser aleatórias pela floresta agora faziam mais sentido na cabeça da pequena, tudo aquilo era um plano da velha, ela precisava que alguém continuasse o que a mesma havia começado a tantos anos e sabia que sua filha não iria servir para este tipo de coisa já que nunca acreditou em nenhuma das histórias da mãe, e lisonjeada, Hellen aceitou tal missão com compaixão e um pouco de medo quanto ao que iria encontrar a frente em seus estudos. Mas um ano se passou e a mesma parecia estar travada no mesmo lugar sem saber o que fazer, já havia lido sobre todos os tipos de coisas mágicas e até mesmo iniciado o seu próprio livro das sombras para guardar tudo o que encontrou em suas pesquisas, não podia procurar por escrituras esotéricas pelas bibliotecas ou livrarias pois seus pais iriam acabar descobrindo uma hora ou outra e seu maior medo era que os dois jogassem tudo fora sem ter um real conhecimento do que era tudo aquilo, por este exato motivo a garota sempre andava com seu livro dentro da bolsa, levando-o para a escola todos os dias.  
Mas foi neste primeiro ano do ensino médio que as coisas começaram a acontecer de verdade, haviam alguns livros sobre magia negra na biblioteca da escola que ninguém parecia se interessar, era como se os mesmos nem existissem para as outras pessoas, ficavam em um canto quase que escondido da biblioteca, todos eles falavam de ferramentas e rituais diferentes, a garota ainda nova achava todas as linhas interessantes mesmo que boa parte ainda não fizesse muito sentido na sua cabeça.


End file.
